Chili's Too with Eva Anderson
"Chili's Too with Eva Anderson" is Episode 200 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Eva Anderson. "Chili's Too with Eva Anderson" was released on April 25, 2019. Synopsis For the 200th episode of Doughboys, we're joined by our first ever guest Eva Anderson (You're The Worst, Briarpatch) to review Chili's Too, a specialized version of the first chain restaurant we reviewed. Plus a TBT segment from the Doughboys archives. Nick's intro On August 9, 1974, shortly after noon, Gerald R. Ford took the oath of office to become the 38th President of the United States. Ford had replaced Spiro Agnew as Vice President after Agnew resigned over corruption charges, and would now replace Richard Nixon, who of course resigned over Watergate. The stench of scandal sank trust in government to a nadir, exacerbated by Ford's decision to pardon Nixon just a month later. But American patriotism would soon see a resurgence, thanks to a coincidence of time - the approach of the 200th anniversary of the signing of the Declaration of Independence, America's Bicentennial. In April of 1975, the U.S. government kicked off a cross-country journey of a steam locomotive tugging 25 cars exhibiting artifacts from Americana, like the original Bill of Rights, Joe Frazier's boxing trunks, and a moonrock. It was named, with characteristic on-the-nose nationalism, The American Freedom Train. And as the train gradually traversed all 48 contiguous states on through the nation's official 200th birthday the next year, it would make a stop in Dallas, Texas, not far from another American institution that began its journey in 1975 - a bar and grill in the shell of a former post office founded by Larry Lavine. The concept was based on Lavine's love of that Texas tradition, the chili cook-off, although the restaurant's nominal dish would step aside for its real hook, a simplified version of Tex-Mex cuisine. As the restaurant expanded in the '80s, it unveiled its two signature menu items: fajitas served on a sizzling platter that swiveled heads in the dining room, and baby back ribs, later immortalized in an earworm of a jingle sung by boy band NSYNC. In the '90s, the chain realized it needed to downsize its sprawling dining rooms and encyclopedic menus to accommodate cozier locales like college campuses and airports. And, so, a sequel of sorts was born - that same restaurant, but smaller, affixed with "Too." Though the "Too" branding has been removed in recent years, these smaller, limited outlets still remain, offering dine-in and to-go fare for hungry students and harried travelers. And, today, on this podcast's own bicentennial, we return to the very first chain restaurant we ever reviewed, too. This week on the 200th episode of Doughboys: Chili's Too. Fork rating In the very first episode of Doughboys, the guys and Eva went to Chili's, giving it a 3.33 rating, which they now, 200 weeks later, think is way too high. (They say they all gave it 3 forks on the first trip, which Nick & Eva did, but Mitch gave it 4.) For this episode, they took a flight from Los Angeles to Las Vegas, where they spent many hours in the airport, which included a visit to the Chili's Too. An Unsatisfied Yelper As they did in the first episode, and then basically dropped it forever (except for this time), Nick reads some angry Yelp reviews. These are all reviews of the Chili's in the Las Vegas airport. Snack or Wack Eva, to honor the 200th episode, baked some treats and surprised Nick and Mitch with a Snack or Wack segment. She made Butterscotch Blondies and Key Lime Bars. The Doughboys can't be bought, and were brutally honest despite Eva being such a great friend. Roast Spoonman Lessons from The Doughboys Quotes #hashtags #OppositeGoldilocks #TasteBest vs. #WasteTest The Feedbag Photos -